nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zoroastrismo
Lo Zoroastrismo (definito anche Zoroastrianesimo o Mazdaismo) è una religione e filosofia basata sugli insegnamenti del profeta Zoroastro o Zarathustra ed è stata in passato la religione più diffusa nel mondo. Fu fondata prima del sesto secolo a.C. nell'antica Persia (attuale Iran). Questa fede è chiamata dai fedeli zarathushti din (religione zoroastriana) dal nome del suo fondatore Zarathuštra (derivato dal tardo medio-persiano, o lingua pahlavi, Zardukhsht anche Zardusht; anche dalla lingua fārsì: Zardosht). I fedeli sono chiamati "zoroastriani" (lingua fārsì: zartoshti, zardoshti; lingua gujarati: jarthushti). Lo Zoroastrismo è indicato tradizionalmente anche con il termine Mazdayasna daēnā (medio-persiano dēn ī Māzdēsn, religione degli adoratori di Mazdā) e loro stessi come mazdayasna (adoratori di Mazdā, medio-persiano māzdēsn), indicandosi quindi come seguaci del dio creatore denominato Ahura Mazdā ("Saggio signore" o "Signore che crea con il pensiero"). Da qui la sua denominazione corrente di Mazdaismo o Mazdeismo ritenuta come l'unica corretta da alcuni iranisti . Lo Zoroastrismo è stato per secoli la religione dominante in quasi tutta l'Asia centrale, dal Pakistan all'Arabia Saudita, fino alla rapida affermazione della religione islamica nel VII secolo. Il costante declino nei secoli successivi vide un brusco cambiamento di direzione negli anni novanta del ventesimo secolo, caratterizzati da un'inaspettata e repentina crescita della religione zoroastriana. Negli ultimi anni le tendenze hanno tuttavia nuovamente cambiato marcia: le ultime statistiche presentano un numero di 200.000 fedeli in continua discesa, ed è diffusa l'opinione secondo cui lo zoroastrismo potrebbe estinguersi nel giro di pochi anni.Ancient religion may face extinction Caratteristiche , spirito guardiano, uno dei simboli principali dello zoroastrismo]] Lo Zoroastrismo è una religione monoteista; l'analisi critica del suo testo religioso, l'Avestā, il quale raccoglie più contributi di diversa origine stratificati lungo i secoli, nonché l'analisi dei dati storici ed archeologici dimostra tuttavia come questa fede religiosa si sia sviluppata lungo letture dottrinali di origine monoteista, enoteista, dualista e infine nuovamente monoteista."... l'Avesta, considerato nel suo insieme, offre il quadro di una religiosità (più che di un «sistema» religioso) di tipo enoteistico, cui sottostà un fondamentale politeismo più arcaico, modificato e condizionato dalla concezione dualistica; le iscrizioni achemenidi offrono invece il quadro di un tendenziale monoteismo in Dario I (522-486 a.C.), caratterizzato da un evidente dualismo etico, e di un successivo politeismo, specialmente in Artaserse II (405-359 a.C.), sia pur sempre dominato dalla figura di Ahura Mazdā...", Gherardo Gnoli, "Le religioni dell'Iran antico e Zoroastro", in: (a cura di G. Filoramo), Storia delle religioni, Roma-Bari, Laterza, 1999, p. 471. Molti studiosi moderni ritengono che questa religione abbia avuto una profonda influenza sul cristianesimo, specialmente tramite il mitraismo che dallo zoroastrismo deriva direttamente e che a sua volta è stato la base per il culto del Sol Invictus che Costantino I associò al culto di Cristo per promuovere questa nuova e, all'epoca, sconosciuta religione (il cristianesimo appunto) al mondo romano. Il libro sacro dello zoroastrismo è l'Avestā. Di questo testo sacro solamente le Gāthā (canti religiosi) sono, secondo gli studiosi, direttamente attribuibili al profeta iranico Zarathuštra. Il pensiero religioso delle Gāthā di Zarathuštra Il pensiero religioso del profeta iranico Zarathuštra, fondatore del Mazdeismo, è dunque riportato nelle gāthā dell'Avestā. In queste gāthā Ahura Mazdā è presentato come l'inizio e la fine di ogni cosa, il Signore della vita: Due Spiriti primi sono il Bene e il Male, la Verità e la Menzogna: ai seguaci del primo toccherà in sorte la Vita e la Migliore Esistenza mentre i seguaci del secondo otterranno la Non-Vita e la Peggiore Esistenza: I due Spiriti sono opposti e nulla li concilia: Ahura Mazdā è chiaramente il Padre dello Spirito della Verità, dello Spirito Santo (Spenta Mainyu): Essendo i due spiriti, quello Santo del Bene e quello Malefico della Menzogna, "gemelli", ciò fa presumere che Ahura Mazdā sia il Padre anche dello Spirito Malefico, lo Spirito della Menzogna (Angra Mainyu). Ma Dopo un'attenta esegesi dei testi e un richiamo alle differenti posizioni degli iranisti, così Arnaldo Alberti conclude: Per Jamsheed K. Chosky il messaggio di Zarathuštra fu quello di stabilire una netta differenza tra il bene e il male, ciò che era giusto da quello sbagliato, l'ordine dal disordine. "Bene", "giusto" e "ordine" furono stabiliti dalla "saggezza" (mazdā) e dall'ordinatore primordiale dell'universo spirituale e fisico, Ahura Mazdā; mentre il "male", l'"errore" e il "disordine" erano frutto di un'altra entità primordiale, Angra Mainyu . Nodo centrale della religione è la costante lotta tra bene e male. Agli inizi della creazione, il Dio Supremo ("Ahura Mazda") che significa dal sanscrito "Grande Divinità", è caratterizzato da luce infinita, onniscienza e bontà; esso crea lo Spenta Mainyu ovvero lo "spirito benefico", opposto ad Angra Mainyu (o Ahriman) uno spirito malvagio delle tenebre, violenza e morte. Il conflitto cosmico risultante interessa l'intero universo, inclusa l'umanità, alla quale è richiesto di scegliere quali delle due vie seguire. La via del bene e della giustizia (Aša) porterà alla felicità (Ušta), mentre la via del male apporterà infelicità, inimicizia e guerra. Sono legati alla dualità di bene e male anche i concetti di Paradiso, Inferno e giorno del giudizio. Dopo la morte l'anima della persona attraversa un ponte (Chinvato Peretu) sul quale le sue buone azioni sono pesate con quelle cattive. Il risultato decreta la destinazione dell'anima nel paradiso o nell'inferno. Quando alla fine dei giorni il male sarà definitivamente sconfitto, il cosmo verrà purificato in un bagno di metallo fuso e le anime dei peccatori saranno riscattate dall'inferno, per vivere in eterno, entro corpi incorruttibili, alla presenza di Ahura Mazda. Storia . Zoroastrianism: An Introduction. Londra, Tauris, 2011, pag.235.]] Lo zoroastrismo, nel tempo diffusosi soprattutto tra i popoli iranici d'Europa (Sciti e Sarmati, per esempio) e d'Asia, fu la religione favorita dalle due grandi dinastie dell'antica Persia, gli Achemenidi ed i Sasanidi. Comunque, poiché non sono sopravvissute fonti scritte persiane contemporanee di quel periodo, è difficile descrivere la natura dell'antico zoroastrismo in dettaglio. La descrizione di Erodoto della religione persiana include alcune caratteristiche proprie dello zoroastrismo, come l'esposizione dei morti. I re achemenidi riconobbero la loro devozione ad Ahura Mazda nelle iscrizioni; comunque essi furono anche partecipi dei rituali religiosi locali a Babilonia e in Egitto, ed aiutarono gli Ebrei a ritornare nella loro terra natia, ricostruendo i loro templi, fatti che sembrano escludere che ci fosse stata da parte loro una imposizione dell'ortodossia religiosa sui sudditi. Secondo tradizioni tarde, molti dei sacri testi andarono perduti quando Alessandro Magno distrusse Persepoli e rovesciò il regno achemenide negli anni successivi al 330 a.C. È opinione comune che i tre saggi che vennero dall'Impero persiano per portare doni a Gesù Cristo fossero Magi zoroastriani. Quando la dinastia sasanide prese il potere in Iran nel 228, essi promossero l'utilizzo della loro religione zoroastriana. Molte fonti cristiane del periodo in questione informano che i re sasanidi perseguitarono i Cristiani in Persia. Comunque non sembra che il Cristianesimo sia stato proibito come religione nel periodo preso in esame. Molti storici ritengono che i Sasanidi in un primo momento si opposero al Cristianesimo "ortodosso" per i suoi legami con l'Impero romano, e perciò durante il periodo considerato la chiesa nestoriana, dato che era in conflitto con le dottrine accettate ad occidente, fu tollerata e a volte addirittura favorita dalla dinastia imperante. Quando l'impero sasanide si impossessava di province romane vi costruiva spesso templi del fuoco. Inoltre sempre nell'era sasanide divenne popolare la credenza che Ahura Mazda e Angra Mainyu fossero figli del dio del tempo Zurvan; tale credenza si diffuse nei secoli successivi, e diede origine alla corrente detta zervanismo. (periodo achemenide, nell'odierno Iran)]] Dal VI secolo lo zoroastrismo si espanse nella Cina settentrionale, attraverso la via della seta, ottenendo uno status di ufficialità in alcuni stati cinesi. Templi zoroastriani rimasero fino almeno al 1130 circa nelle regioni del Kaifeng e Zhenjiang, ma dal XIII secolo la religione gradatamente perse importanza nel panorama religioso cinese. Nel VII secolo la dinastia sasanide fu abbattuta dagli Arabi musulmani e gli zoroastriani ottennero lo status di ‘Popolo del Libro (arabo Ahl al-Kitāb) da parte del Califfo ʿUmar b. al-Khaṭṭāb. Comunque, l'uso dell'Avesta antico e delle lingue persiane fu proibito. I conquistatori islamici considerarono gli insegnamenti di Zoroastro come un culto politeistico. Lo zoroastrismo, che una volta era stato una religione dominante in una regione che andava dall'Anatolia al Golfo Persico e all'Asia centrale, non ebbe un potente campione straniero, come fu l'Impero bizantino per il Cristianesimo, e lentamente perse la sua influenza. Nell'VIII secolo un gran numero di iranici devoti al culto zoroastriano emigrarono in India, dove trovarono rifugio presso Jadav Rana, un re indù dell'attuale provincia di Gujarat, ma a condizione che si astenessero da attività missionarie e si sposassero tra loro. Anche se le restrizioni sono vecchie di secoli, ancora oggi i Parsi, così si chiamano in India i devoti dello zoroastrismo, non fanno proselitismo e sono endogamici. Principi dello zoroastrismo moderno Alcuni fra i concetti maggiori zoroastriani: # La filosofia zoroastriana è riassunta da uno dei principali motti della religione: "Buoni pensieri, buone parole, buone opere". # Parità sessuale. Uomini e donne hanno uguali diritti all'interno della società. # Attenzione per l'ambiente. La natura svolge un ruolo centrale nella pratica dello zoroastrismo. Le più importanti feste annuali zoroastriane riguardano celebrazioni della natura: il nuovo anno nel primo giorno di primavera, la festa dell'acqua in estate, la festa d'autunno alla fine della stagione, la festa del fuoco in mezzo all'inverno. # Lavoro e carità. Pigrizia e lentezza sono malviste. La carità è vista come opera buona. # Condanna dell'oppressione tra esseri umani, della crudeltà verso gli animali e del sacrificio degli animali. Punti nodali della religione sono l'eguaglianza di tutti gli esseri senza distinzione di razza o credo religioso e rispetto totale verso ogni cosa. # Liturgia. Nello zoroastrismo l'energia del creatore è rappresentata dal fuoco. I devoti del culto solitamente pregano alla presenza di qualche forma di fuoco (o davanti a fonti di luce). Il fuoco comunque non è oggetto di venerazione, ma è utilizzato semplicemente come simbolo e punto centrale del culto zoroastriano. Anticamente la funzione principale del culto era lo 'Yasna', il sacrificio dell'haoma, pozione a base di erba, bevuta come liquido sacrificale mentre veniva compiuta una serie complessa di rituali. Tale pratica fu osteggiata da Zarathustra. I seguaci dello zoroastrismo pregano cinque volte al giorno. Altri concetti: # Matrimonio interreligioso e proselitismo. Gli zoroastriani non hanno attività missionaria e i Parsi conservatori non accettano le conversioni, mentre i Parsi "liberali" e molti zoroastriani della diaspora europea e americana le ammettono. In India, i Parsi hanno l'abitudine di sposarsi tra consanguinei, come avveniva in Persia, dove era consentita l'endogamia con madri,sorelle e figlie (per esempio Cambise e Rossane, figli entrambi di Ciro). In Iran, a causa della discriminazione tuttora esistente, il matrimonio tra devoti di religioni diverse non è ufficialmente incoraggiato dalle autorità. # Morte e sepoltura. I rituali religiosi connessi con la morte sono concentrati sull'anima della persona e non sul corpo, considerato impuro. Alla morte, l'anima lascia il corpo dopo tre giorni. Nei tempi antichi il cadavere veniva esposto in luoghi aperti e sopraelevati, chiamati torri del Silenzio, dove gli avvoltoi l'avrebbero mangiato. Anche gli imperatori persiani quali Dario, Ciro, Serse e Artaserse, in quanto zoroastriani, sono stati spolpati dagli avvoltoi prima di essere sepolti nei rispettivi sepolcri a Persepoli e a Naqs-i-Rustam. La tradizione dell'esposizione dei cadaveri è attualmente seguita solamente dai Parsi. Gli zoroastriani dell'Iran ricorrono alla cremazione elettrica o all'inumazione (in tal caso la bara è posta nel cemento per proteggere la purezza della terra). Seguaci Zoroastro era originario dell'Atropatene che è l'attuale Azerbaigian. Dopo l'occupazione islamica i seguaci azeri hanno sofferto molto perché non accettavano la nuova religione, ma volevano mantenere le loro tradizioni religiose legate al fuoco sacro, preferivano morire piuttosto che convertirsi all'islam, allora i musulmani permisero ai seguaci dello zoroastrismo di rimanere nella loro fede solo pagando una "tassa dell'anima": si trattava di una tassa molto alta, al cui mancato pagamento, i soldati arabi portavano via tutti gli animali e proprietà della persona, poi schiavizzavano i figli ed infine la persona stessa che perdeva la libertà totalmente. Ovviamente si potevano evitare tutte queste complicazioni diventando subito musulmani, ma molti azeri hanno preferito la resistenza fino all'ultimo e sono letteralmente stati forzati a diventare musulmani rimanendo costretti a scegliere tra la libertà dell'"anima" e la libertà di religione. Per questo gli arabi ai tempi soprannominarono gli azeri come "musulmani di spada", perché convertiti a forza di sangue e morte. Finora il popolo comunque mantiene molte tradizioni di culto zoroastriano come le feste principali in primavera che viene considerata come l'inizio del nuovo anno, della vita, la vittoria del bene sul male, della luce, cioè del sole (simbolo del Bene/Dio) sulle tenebre. Il giorno della festa è l'ultimo martedì prima dell'equinozio di primavera, cioè prima del 21 marzo. La notte di quel martedì viene considerata magica, e alcuni credono che possano accadere dei miracoli (notare la somiglianza con la notte di Natale). Quel giorno bisogna fare pace con i nemici e chiedere perdono a coloro che si sono offesi. La gente si veste con indumenti belli e nuovi, secondo la tradizione, i bambini bussano alle porte lasciando davanti un sacco per qualche dono e poi si nascondono. Per la tradizione, quel giorno non si può mandare indietro nessuno senza un dono, anche se non si sa chi bussa alla porta. Poiché se fosse anche un nemico, deve ricevere solo del bene nel giorno sacro. Sul tavolo si mettono dei dolci a forma di sole (rotondo, giallo-rosso), stella (un rombo con 4 punte che sarebbero collegate attraverso un punto centrale il quale ricorda molto la croce, e forse per questo si suppone che i re magi erano zoroastriani che avevano visto la stella nascente di Dio, quindi erano arrivati da Gesù seguendo quella stella) ed infine un dolce a forma di mezzaluna, quindi i corpi celesti su quale si basa il calcolo del giorno della festa. Inoltre mettono sul tavolo di festeggiamento delle uova colorate che ricordano molto le uova di Pasqua decorate tipiche dei paesi cristiano-ortodossi. Si prepara il pesce, che secondo alcune fonti è simbolo di Ahura Mazda vincente. Tutti questi dettagli e anche il periodo di festeggiamento ci ricordano molto la Pasqua, che potrebbe avere qualche origine comune con la festa zoroastriana. Durante i festeggiamenti si salta sopra il fuoco che simboleggia la liberazione dai peccati, dal male, dalle malattie che vengono lasciate bruciare nel fuoco sacro. Questo rito prende origine dal credo zoroastriano circa il ponte per paradiso: dopo la morte l'anima passa sopra quel ponte sottile quanto un capello, se l'anima è innocente, passa senza problemi ed entra nel paradiso, altrimenti l'anima è appesantita dai peccati cade nel fuoco purgatorio dell'inferno che si trova sotto il ponte. Non casualmente il nome "Azerbaigian" ha un significato collegato al fuoco, letteralmente significa "la terra di fuoco,delle anime di fuoco". Nella capitale Baku si trova un antico tempio di fuoco Ateshgah, meta di credenti provenienti fino dall'India attraverso la Via della Seta, che giungevano qui per pregare e meditare davanti all'eterno fuoco sacro che esce dalla terra. in Iran|thumb|300px]]Attualmente comunità zoroastriane si possono trovare soprattutto in India, Pakistan e Iran. La diaspora zoroastriana comprende due gruppi principali: i Parsi di ambiente sud-asiatico e gli zoroastriani dell'Iran. Questi ultimi sono sopravvissuti in Iran a secoli di persecuzioni, come altre minoranze religiose. Comunità zoroastriane esistono a Teheran, a Yazd e a Kerman, dove molti parlano ancora un dialetto diverso dalla lingua iranica. Essi chiamano la loro lingua Dari. |thumb|150px]]I Parsi nell'Asia meridionale hanno goduto, invece, di una relativa tolleranza. I Parsi sono famosi per le attività svolte nel campo dell'educazione e sono diventati una specie di casta economicamente forte all'interno della società indiana. C'è inoltre un crescente interesse fra le popolazioni Curde, soprattutto quelle del Tagikistan e Kazakistan, per l'antica eredità zoroastriana. Infatti, l'UNESCO (su pressione del governo del Tagikistan) ha proclamato il 2003 anno della celebrazione del "3000º anniversario della cultura zoroastriana" con manifestazioni speciali in tutto il mondo. Piccole comunità zoroastriane esistono nei maggiori centri urbani degli Stati Uniti, Canada, Gran Bretagna, Australiaein altri paesi. In Italia esiste da alcuni anni una minuscola diaspora. La popolazione mondiale di zoroastriani è stimata tra le 180.000 e le 250.000 unità. Di questi 70.000 circa sono Parsi dell'India. Note Bibliografia * Alessandro Dumas "Viaggio in Caucaso" * Arnaldo Alberti (a cura di), Avesta, UTET, Torino, 2004 * Paul du Breuil, Lo zoroastrismo, Roma 1993 * Gherardo Gnoli, Ricerche storiche sul Sistan antico, Roma 1967 * R. Pettazzoni, La religione di Zarathustra nella storia religiosa dell'Iran, Bologna 1920 * Michael Stausberg: Zarathustra und seine Religion, München 2005 (gute, knappe Einführung). * Josef Wiesehöfer: Das antike Persien. Von 550 v. Chr. bis 650 n. Chr. Düsseldorf 2005. * Paul du Breuil: Zarathoustra et la transfiguration du monde, Editions Payot, Paris 1978. * Michele Moramarco: Il Mazdeismo universale. Una chiave esoterica alla dottrina di Zarathushtra (Bastogi, Foggia 2010) * Georges Terapiano: La Perse secrète - Aux sources du Mazdéisme. Le Courrier du Livre, 1978 * Ervad Sheriarji Dadabhai Bharucha, ''A Brief sketch of the Zoroastrian Religion and Customs * Dastur Khurshed S. Dabu: A Handbook on Information on Zoroastrianism * Dastur Khurshed S. Dabu: Zarathustra an his Teachings. A Manual for Young Students * Jivanji Jamshedji Modi, The Religious System of the Parsis * R.P. Masani, The religion of the good life Zoroastrianism * P.P. Balsara, Highlights of Parsi History * Maneckji Nusservanji Dhalla: History of Zoroastrianism; dritte Auflage 1994, 525 p., K. R. Cama, Oriental Institute, Bombay * Dr. Ervad Dr. Ramiyar Parvez Karanjia: Zoroastrian Religion & Ancient Iranian Art * Adil F. Rangoonwalla: Five Niyaeshes, 2004, 341 p. * Aspandyar Sohrab Gotla: Guide to Zarthostrian Historical Places in Iran * J.C. Tavadia: The Zoroastrian Religion in the Avesta, 1999 * S.J. Bulsara: The Laws of the Ancient Persians as found in the "Matikan E Hazar Datastan" or "The Digest of a Thousand Points of Law", 1999 * M.N. Dhalla, Zoroastrian Civilization 2000 * Marazban J. Giara: Global Directory of Zoroastrian Fire Temples, 2. Auflage, 2002, 240 p., 1 * D.F. Karaka: History of The Parsis including their manners, customs, religion and present position, 350 p., ill. * Piloo Nanavatty: The Gathas of Zarathushtra, 1999, 73 p, (illus.) * Roshan Rivetna: The Legacy of Zarathushtra, 96 p, (illus.) * Dr. Sir Jivanji J. Modi, The Religious Ceremonies and Customs of The Parsees, 550 p. * Mani Kamerkar, Soonu Dhunjisha: From the Iranian Plateau to the Shores of Gujarat, 2002, 220 p. * I.J.S. Taraporewala: The Religion of Zarathushtra, 357 p. * Jivanji Jamshedji Modi: A Few Events in The Early History of the Parsis and Their Dates, 2004, 114 p. * Dr. Irach J. S.Taraporewala: Zoroastrian Daily Prayers, 250 p. * Adil F.Rangoonwalla: Zoroastrian Etiquette, 2003, 56 p. * Rustom C. Chothia: Zoroastrian Religion Most Frequently Asked Questions, 2002, 44 p. * F. Rosselli, Zoroastro e Mani, Genova 1891 Voci correlate * Angelo * Barsom * Iran * India * Ahura Mazda * Anahita * Mitra (divinità) * Deva * Escatologia zoroastriana * Zarathustra * Islam * Induismo * Omosessualità e zoroastrismo * Altare del fuoco achemenide * Dastūr Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Zoroastrismo * Lo Zoroastrismo di Stefano Piano * Dottrina dello Zoroastrismo * UNESCO Parsi Zoroastrian Project * Parsiana * Categoria:Retroterra culturale dell'ebraismo Categoria:Zoroastrismo Categoria:Persia